


Аэру

by hisaribi



Category: Simoun (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу
Relationships: Aaeru/Neviril (Simoun)
Kudos: 1





	Аэру

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу.

Пальцы утопают во вьющихся розовых волосах. Какие же они мягкие. Сдавленное дыхание. Тишина ночного корабля нарушается лишь далёким шумом мотора и дыханием. Ветер воет, но, кажется, это не он.

Аэру сама была Богом. Ярким. Пронизывающим собой всё, занимающей всё пространство своим светом.

Нежные пальцы переплетаются с грубыми. Губы жгёт от столь частых и жадных соприкосновений. Одежда частично снята и лежит где-то на полу, но ни одну из них это не волнует. В комнате жарко, несмотря на открытое окно. Душно. Отчаянно не хватает воздуха. И вся комната сжимается до пары сантиметров, ограничиваясь одной лишь кроватью. Даже меньше, одним лишь человеком.

Нэвириль не могла ничего с собой поделать, только неосознанно тянуться к своему Богу. Настойчивому в своём желании донести до неё свою волю. Стать её пророком. Направлять веру в неё.

Они соприкасаются в темноте, прижимаются. Груди сдавлены между двумя телами. Худыми, но не хрупкими. Волосы блондинки, оказавшиеся столь длинными, что в распущенном состоянии они свисают, закрывая их лица, скрывая румянец, ограничивая их пространство ещё больше.

Слабые взгляды, ссоры, сложности на пути к единству. Всё это, кажется, лишь раззадорило её горячо любимого Бога.

Чуть грубые пальцы царапают кожу бедра Нэвириль. Девушка неосознанно вздрагивает, посему Аэру, словно спугнутая лань, чуть одёргивает руку, но затем уверенные пальцы розововолосой ложатся на маленькую ладонь и вновь придвигают руку к бедру, надеясь, что показывать дальше нет необходимости.

Когда ты говоришь с Богом, это называется молитвой. Когда Бог говорит с тобой, это называется сумасшествием. Бог Нэвириль всегда говорил с ней, слыша не обращённые к нему молитву. Немые крики о помощи, о существовании которых сама Нэвириль не всегда догадывалась.

Они слились, утопая в своих чувствах, чувствуя жар и холод одновременно. Они были рядом, даже не так, они были одним. Чем-то более близким, чем просто рядом. Чем-то горячим, перекатывающимся из одного в другое. Сдерживали стоны, чтобы не разбудить других сивилл, чтобы завтра утром не было мучительно стыдно, чтобы никому не нужно было ничего объяснять.

Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу. К своему собственному Богу, каждый раз отталкивающего своего адепта, одного из немногих, восхищённых её красотой, ей, её способностями. И она любила своего Бога. Всем сердцем. Настолько, что слилась с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
